


Warm Water

by Cerfblanc



Series: The Mental Pressure of Failure [2]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Coming of Age, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Masturbation in Shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerfblanc/pseuds/Cerfblanc
Summary: He’s missing out. He’s being too mature. A thirteen year old shouldn’t be that mature. Where the fuck was the teen angst and sex drive?





	Warm Water

The next time I think about jacking off is when I’m stood in the shower and Nathan is pounding his fists on the bathroom door like there’s no tomorrow. I think he’s complaining about something.

“ _You’re gonna use all the hot water!_ ” He shouts from outside. I close my eyes. Oh. That’s why.

“Five more minutes.” I don’t shout back, because I don’t care. I say the words to remind me that he’s there and it’s not my imagination. Somehow he heard me through the sound of the running shower.

“ _Five more minutes my ass!_ ”

I chuckle to myself and open my mouth until I feel my jaw slide. The water doesn’t taste nice.

“ _Sam!_ ”

I spit it out to answer back, “Okay okay!”

When I wrap myself in a towel I open the door to see him naked and only wearing a pair of loose-fitted boxer shorts. They had dinosaurs printed over them.

“Took you long enough.” He says, a little bitter. I laughed. A moment ago he was all over me and so glad that Crystal was out of the picture. The little shit. Fucking attention-seeker.

“Need any help with reaching the shower head?” I ask as he pushes past me, and I almost drop my towel as he ushers me out of the doorway.

“No, thank you.” He says sweetly, and gives me a comb before shutting the door. He locks it. _Brat_. He’s missing out. He’s being too mature. A thirteen year old shouldn’t be that mature. Where the fuck was the teen angst and sex drive?

I go to my room and dry my hair.

_Maybe he’s just better than me at hiding it._

 


End file.
